The primary objective of this open-label Phase II study of THYMITAQ, a novel, thymidylate synthase inhibitor administered as a 5 day continuous infusion is to evaluate disease response in patients with hepatocellular carcinoma. Duration of response, duration of progression free survival and 2 year survival, toxicity and quality of life issues will be assessed.